


Skittermouse

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Lives, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Miscommunication, Neck Kissing, Past Child Abuse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: In which Hux is absolutely, definitely not upset about being compared to a rodent.Written for the Banned Together 2020 bingo square"sexy mice"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Far Above the Moon [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Skittermouse

Since attempting to engage him in small talk over the course of the morning had been less than successful, Poe tried instead to ignore Hux's irritation as they hunched over the blueprints together, speaking only when their work made it necessary. Hux bristled at the contact when their shoulders touched for the briefest of moments, and Poe rolled his eyes. He might have been able to hold it together if BB-8 hadn't rolled up beside him just then, knocking him off balance and into Hux. _Deliberately,_ Poe suspected, despite the droid's apologetic chirps. Out of habit he held out a hand to steady Hux, who was having absolutely none of it.

"If I'm a womp rat, you have all the grace and coordination of a newborn fathier." Poe almost laughed, before he thought better of it.

 _"That's_ what you're upset about?"

"I am not upset."

"It wasn't meant as an _insult_." He moved closer to Hux, once he realised he wasn't going to object, and took one of Hux's hands in his own. "It's more like…" Poe paused, looking down at their hands. Somehow the explanation was kind of embarrassing, and he felt foolish for not considering that Hux might not have heard it in that context before. It didn't exactly seem like he'd had the experience of friendship, or even camaraderie with his fellow officers in the First Order. They were either too afraid of him, too in awe of him and what it was he represented, or they hated his guts. "It's more a term of endearment than an insult, amongst people you're close to."

"Oh." Hux's jaw tightened, and he swallowed hard before continuing. "My father used to tell me I looked like a rat. Amongst...other things." Poe squeezed his hand, but didn't push him. He'd read the intelligence reports - he knew what kind of man Brendol Hux had been. That he'd favoured Archex, or Cardinal, as he'd named him, over his son. It probably wasn't a good time now, or ever, to mention to Hux that, according to Vi Moradi's mission report, Archex had named a five metre long worm after him. Because none of this could be easy to talk about. For all he and Kes had their disagreements, especially when Poe was younger, he'd never doubted his father's love. He couldn't even imagine such a life, let alone a childhood. When, and _if_ , Hux wanted to share that particular burden with him, Poe would be there.

"I'm sorry for calling you a womp rat. Anyway, you're definitely more like a skittermouse. Industrious, determined," Poe's arms found their way around Hux's waist, sensing the tension beginning to melt away, "and skinny enough to fit-"

" _Enough_ with the rodent comparisons, Dameron."

"A _sexy_ skittermouse." Hux groaned, but Poe could feel his lips curling into the ghost of a smile against his hairline. "Okay, okay, I'm _done_. A mouse droid?"

"The new designs are very sleek," Hux mused, his breath warm against Poe's forehead.

"Matte black paint jobs," Poe reminded him, checking that no one was around before dragging his lips over Hux's pale throat and pressing a kiss in the space between his neck and his shoulder.

"I suppose that would be...acceptable."


End file.
